


Respirare

by tailorstales_11



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Day 10, M/M, Writober 2019, a perfect day to ignore the canon ending, accept this little work i love my sons they deserved a happy ending, au where yuki is alive, listen we all deserve it, mafuyuki, my city now, prompt: what if, suddenly i can't read given anymore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]E si apprestava a spiegare, con voce sognante, del modo in cui l’ondeggiare dei capelli di Mafuyu gli riportava sempre alla mente il modo in cui la brezza avvolgeva le foglie per condurle in una danza che agli occhi di chi aveva smesso di sorprendersi, e di amare, non rappresentava null’altro se non un movimento grezzo ed insignificante.Ma per Yuki era poesia. Era poesia, ogni cosa appartenente a Mafuyu lo era, e la sua anima di artista gli impediva di non considerare anche quei piccoli particolari che per Yuki altro non erano se non un’infinita fonte di ispirazione.[...]





	Respirare

**Author's Note:**

> AU in cui Yuki è vivo e inizia a seguire una terapia per guarire e riesce finalmente a scrivere la sua canzone per Mafuyu + io che mi lancio dalla finestra per loro  
Il vero canon che ci meritavamo honestly, Yuki please come back  
Enjoy!!!

**Y**uki pizzicava le corde della chitarra con fare assente, concentrato a contenere ogni suo singolo movimento pur di non disturbare Mafuyu, appena appisolatosi sulla sua spalla.

Era forse più corretto dire che fosse distratto, in realtà,dal calore di quel corpo così familiare premuto contro il suo, da quel viso incorniciato da una zazzera informe di capelli del colore delle foglie autunnali.

Le labbra di Yuki si incresparono in un sorriso, a quel pensiero.

Mafuyu aveva sempre trovato strambo il paragone con le foglie, e Yuki adorava il modo in cui a sentirlo ancora inclinava il suo viso di lato, come un cagnolino, alla ricerca di un senso che però non riusciva mai a trovare.

_“Il paragone non viene fatto in genere con il fuoco?”_

Ed era in quell’istante che Yuki scuoteva prepotentemente la testa, senza nemmeno permettergli di concludere la frase, quasi volesse comunicargli che lui non aveva nulla a che fare con delle persone che ripetevano parole udite per caso senza attribuir loro un particolare significato. C’era un che di personale nelle sue associazioni, un che di affettuoso e di intimo che aveva il bisogno di comunicare. Sapeva che forse a Mafuyu non importava granché, eppure il suo cuore non poteva fare a meno di compiere qualche balzo quando l’altro gli poneva delle domande sugli strambi salti che il suo cervello era solito compiere, con quel luccichio negli occhi così simili ai suoi che gli permetteva di rendersi conto che forse, a Mafuyu, le sue strambe metafore in realtà piacevano.

_“Il fuoco è più vivo”_ spiegava con trasporto, imprimendo con i gesti l’assoluta inconfutabilità di quell’affermazione.

Mafuyu, a quel punto, era solito osservarlo con un punto interrogativo grande quanto la sua stessa faccia. E a Yuki non sfuggiva mai il modo in cui i capelli andavano ad abbracciare il suo viso, gli occhi semi coperti da quei ciuffi sparsi in cui avrebbe voluto immergere le dita per ore e ore a percepirne solo la morbidezza. A Yuki non sfuggiva mai, ed era per questo motivo che spesso si perdeva nell’ascoltare le perplessità sollevate dal suo ragazzo, perché troppo distratto da una visione che riteneva angelica e per cui i suoi amici l’avrebbero preso in giro a vita.

_“Yuki?”_ richiamava allora lui la sua attenzione, e lui era così solito riscuotersi da quell’incanto, chiedendogli di ripetere la domanda con un tono a metà tra l’imbarazzato e il mortificato. E si apprestava a spiegare, con voce sognante, del modo in cui l’ondeggiare dei capelli di Mafuyu gli riportava sempre alla mente il modo in cui la brezza avvolgeva le foglie per condurle in una danza che agli occhi di chi aveva smesso di sorprendersi, e di amare, non rappresentava null’altro se non un movimento grezzo ed insignificante.

Ma per Yuki era poesia. Era poesia, ogni cosa appartenente a Mafuyu lo era, e la sua anima di artista gli impediva di non considerare anche quei piccoli particolari che per Yuki altro non erano se non un’infinita fonte di ispirazione.

L’arte, la sua musica, aveva bisogno di una fonte da cui trarre le note che avrebbe pizzicato sulla chitarra, le parole che avrebbe sciolto al sole come la primavera fa con la neve, scoprendo un mondo di bellezza nascente.

Cantare fu naturale, in quel momento in cui la sua mente era stata in balia di dolci ricordi. Le dita si mossero abili sulle corde del suo strumento, di quell’estensione della sua anima che Yuki conosceva forse più di sé stesso. Era quella parte che gli permetteva di lasciarsi andare, quella che non si tratteneva e straripava come un fiume in piena, riversando nelle frasi delle sue canzoni tutto ciò che non riusciva ad esprimere a parole. Parole che ne evocavano di altre, che evocavano ricordi di un periodo in cui era precipitato in una voragine nera come una notte senza stelle e senza luna, una voragine in cui aveva smarrito la guida della sua vita e in cui non vi era nulla se non le sue grida di disperazione. Grida che Yuki non era mai riuscito a buttare fuori, grida che avevano concluso per logorare la sua stessa anima fino a quando non aveva quasi raggiunto il fondo. E ci sarebbe arrivato. Ma la luna e le stelle avevano cominciato a splendere una seconda volta, forse con più intensità di quanta ricordasse a causa del buio prolungato.

C’erano battaglie in cui soltanto lui poteva stare in prima fila, ma Yuki era conscio che senza un buon supporto avrebbe impiegato forse molto più tempo. Avrebbe rischiato di non farcela.

C’erano battaglie in cui soltanto a lui era concesso di stare in prima fila, ma Yuki valutava e custodiva tutto l’aiuto che gli veniva offerto. Non era sordo, agli aiuti. Non era sordo al richiamo della musica, a quello dei suoi amici. Non era sordo alla voce inconfondibile che come quella di un angelo giunto da lui per proteggerlo e sorreggerlo, non l’aveva mai abbandonato. Anche quando lui era arrivato a convincersi del contrario, la sua anima ormai un cumulo di angoscia che cresceva e lo divorava.

La voce di Mafuyu, tra le tante, era stata quella che aveva soffiato di nuovo vita nella sua esistenza, che l’aveva strappato dal limbo in cui era più proteso verso la morte. Che era stata capace di risvegliare la sua anima, che finalmente era stata in grado di raggiungerlo gridandogli che voleva farcela.

Yuki aveva così ripreso a respirare.

E a vivere.

Aveva cominciato la terapia. L’aveva voluto con tutto sé stesso, ormai conscio di necessitare di un aiuto maggiore. E quella si era rivelata un percorso tortuoso che scavava nel suo inconscio, nella sua anima, anima che Yuki stava riscoprendo pian piano e che riusciva a svelare del tutto soltanto grazie alla musica. Ogni giorno continuava a lottare contro mostri che si ripresentavano per abbatterlo proprio quando si convinceva di avercela fatta. Ma lui continuava a volerlo.

A volersi riprendere la sua vita.

Ed era di questo che parlavano le sue canzoni. Era questo ciò che quell’ennesima evocava, quella canzone speciale che Yuki aveva fatto sua con gelosia.

Le note che produsse erano note dolci, malinconiche, musica nata da da quella melodia che il suo ragazzo era solito canticchiare in ogni dove, in ogni situazione. Yuki ne era stato stregato, sin dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva udita, quasi fossero stati gli angeli ad illuminarlo con quella forma più pura di espressione di musica a cui poté assistere. E lui aveva cercato di darle un senso così da renderla più accessibile ai semplici uomini come lui, di trasfigurare quei suoni su carta quasi lui rappresentasse Prometeo che rubava il fuoco per darlo al mondo con l’obiettivo di portare la luce nell’esistenza di infinite anime. Ma a differenza del mito, Yuki non aveva trovato una punizione ad attenderlo. Vi aveva trovato, dietro quella canzone, soltanto la salvezza.

Le note che produsse cantavano della sua storia che si dispiegava tra le cadute della sua anima e la forza della stessa di risollevarsi. Era la loro storia, con i suoni che rievocavano il rumore delle onde accarezzate dal vento dell’inverno. Era una storia in cui il passato si scontrava con un presente mite, che a sua volte si protendeva verso un’avvenire che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto prevedere ma che ora Yuki poteva finalmente scorgere. Scorgere dalla prospettiva di quel baratro che si era fatto via via sempre meno profondo, sempre meno buio e da cui ora poteva scorgere il cielo stellato prima così lontano da essere invisibile, e ora così vicino da poterlo toccare con le dita.

-È nuova?

Il dolce tocco della voce di Mafuyu lo riportò alla dimensione reale quasi lo stesse tenendo per mano, con la delicatezza di una passeggiata sul lungomare.

Yuki interruppe la sua attività per voltarsi un poco e riempire Mafuyu di baci sul capo, non accennando ad interrompersi un solo istante. Il ragazzo si accoccolò maggiormente contro di lui, gradendo quelle attenzioni, e Yuki si lasciò andare ad una risata mentre Mafuyu, come un gatto, strusciava il viso contro la sua spalla.

-Sì- pronunciò poco dopo interrompendo quelle coccole.

Mafuyu profumava di mandorlo, di quel maledetto shampoo di cui Yuki si era subito infatuato e che aveva associato immediatamente al suo ragazzo.

Tutto, nella sua stanza profumava di lui, di loro. E Yuki guardò quasi come se fosse uno spettatore esterno quell’ambiente che aveva rischiato di rimanere buio per sempre, ora contornato dalla tenue luce di un pomeriggio di ottobre.

-L’ho scritta sulla base di quella che stai sempre canticchiando.

Yuki guardò verso il basso per cogliere un cenno di reazione, ma gli occhi di Mafuyu erano più assonnati che volenterosi di comunicare cosa ne pensasse davvero.

-Quella stupida?

-Non è stupida- tagliò subito corto lui, il tono così piccato come ad indicare che sarebbe andato contro chiunque avesse avuto l’intenzione di denigrare il suo ragazzo e qualsiasi cosa facesse. Perfino il suo ragazzo stesso.

-E l’hai finita?- com’era da manuale, Mafuyu ignorò completamente la sua risposta, spostando la conversazione su quello che era stato l’argomento principale.

Yuki fece finta di offendersi, ma non riuscì a trattenersi, in realtà, dal parlare di quel suo nuovo progetto con Mafuyu, il diretto destinatario, rendendosi conto di non averlo mai fatto prima.

Yuki sorrise, pizzicando nuovamente le corde della chitarra e cominciando a parlare. Di come quell’idea era nata tanti anni prima e di come, durante la terapia, era come stata il suo faro che lo guidava a riva nella tempesta della sua mente. Ci aveva messo tanto, tanto tempo a comporla, a scriverne il testo, e c’erano diverse correzioni su cui doveva operare. E la fine ancora da scrivere.

Ma era stato forse il suo progetto migliore, il suo progetto più sentito e su cui aveva messo corpo e anima.

Per creare una canzone per lui. Per loro.

-Sarai il primo a sentirla non appena sarà conclusa- comunicò alla fine, suonando distrattamente qualche melodia con il plettro tra le dita.

-Abbiamo tempo.

Non c’era più un conto alla rovescia generato dal suo inconscio, nella sua vita. Non c’era più il fiato della morte costantemente sulla sua pelle.

C’era solo il futuro.

Un futuro che Yuki riusciva finalmente a vedere.

Un futuro in cui quella stanza si riempiva delle note della sua canzone conclusa mentre Mafuyu lo osservava rapito e lui suonava, lasciandosi trasportare dalla forza della loro storia.


End file.
